Three Little Words
by Fish Stick Friday
Summary: Camille surprises Logan when she says, "I love you," to him. What does he say back? How does Camille react to what he says in response? Does Logan love Camille too? For all of these answers and more, read to find out. Logan/Camille obviously...


**Disclaimer: Nickelodeon owns Big Time Rush.**

**Three Little Words**

After what seemed like an eternity, Camille's 'no talking' rule was null and void. It had been one week since the boys threw a 'social gathering' at the Palm Woods. It had been seven days since Camille and Logan had spoken to one another. It was unclear who that punished more—her or him.

The two of them wasted no time now that they could actually talk to one another. They spent practically the entire day lounging by the amazing Palm Woods pool talking. At the 'social gathering,' Logan had said that he felt like he barely knew Camille even though they had been neighbors for three months. She wanted to remedy that.

So, the two of them talked, and talked, and then they talked some more. They talked about anything and everything. Nothing was off limits. She wanted to know everything there was to know about him, and he wanted to know everything there was to know about her.

Now, the sky was a deep royal blue color. The night sky sparkled with myriad stars. The silvery light of the moon shone down upon the two teenagers.

This was a dream come true for Camille. It may sound corny, but she was a firm believer in love at first sight. She remembered when Logan first moved into the Palm Woods. It was a day she won't soon forget. She knew as soon as she laid eyes on him that he was the one; she knew that she was completely in love with him.

As for Logan, his time together with Camille had been a wild ride full of ups and downs. Having said that, it was one ride that Logan didn't want to get off of. Back in Minnesota, James was the chick magnet. All the girls flocked to him. He was always either dating or in a relationship. Meanwhile, Kendall, Carlos, and Logan could do nothing but watch from the sidelines. Here in Los Angeles though, it was different. There was actually a girl who was interested in him, Logan. This was one opportunity Logan wasn't willing to pass up.

The two of them gazed into one another's eyes, and quickly found themselves lost in the other's eyes. A silence fell upon them, but it was not at all an awkward or uncomfortable silence. No words needed to be spoken. By merely looking into each other's eyes, they knew what the other was thinking as well as feeling.

Just to be sure though, Camille decided to vocalize what she was feeling at that precise moment.

"I love you," she said.

The sound of crickets chirping could be heard in the distance. Camille looked at Logan expectantly. All the color seemed to drain from his face. That combined with the moon's light made him look much paler than normal.

"Well?" Camille prodded, folding her arms over her chest.

"Thank you?" Logan said, though it came across as more of a question.

"That's it?"

"Thank you _very much_?"

The mood, the moment, _whatever_ was ruined. Camille got up in a huff, and stormed off, leaving behind a very bewildered looking Logan.

XXXXX

"…and then he said, 'Thank you very much?' Can you believe that?" Camille asked as she finished recalling the details of what had just happened between her and Logan by the pool.

Jo doubled over in laughter, clutching her side. Camille narrowed her eyes at her best friend. If looks could kill…

"This isn't funny!" Camille shrieked.

Jo stood up straight and used every ounce of willpower she could muster to wipe the smirk off of her face. She shook her head no, as if to say to Camille, 'Of course not!'

"Well, at least he was a gentleman, and thanked you properly," Jo said, snickering.

Camille glared daggers at her best friend. Jo was trying not to laugh, but Camille was certain she could try a little harder.

"For someone so smart, you'd think he would be able to say three little words," Camille remarked.

"Maybe he was just caught off guard," Jo suggested.

Camille looked at her confused.

"Think about it. You don't talk to the poor boy for a week. The first day your 'no talking' rule no longer applies, and you bombard him with an 'I love you,'" Jo explained.

Camille hated to admit it, but Jo had a point. She may have rushed things a bit, but that still didn't change the fact that she did love Logan. She _does_ love Logan. Camille was afraid that since he didn't say it back, that meant he didn't love her.

XXXXX

Back in apartment 2J, Logan had called an impromptu band meeting. Granted, what he wanted to discuss had absolutely nothing to do with the band, but that was beside the point. Kendall, James, and Carlos were sitting on the orange couch in the living room, and Logan was standing in front of them.

"Camille told me she loves me," Logan blurted out.

His three best friends exchanged high fives with one another. They even came over and tousled Logan's hair.

"And? What did you say?" Carlos asked, excitedly. He had never had a girlfriend before, so he didn't mind experiencing it vicariously through Logan.

All three of Logan's best friends were standing up now. They had formed a loose semicircle around Logan. They eagerly awaited his response, evidenced by their leaning in closer.

"Thank you," Logan answered.

"Wait! What?" Kendall, James, and Carlos replied simultaneously.

"She told me that she loved me, and I replied, 'Thank you.'"

Carlos gave new meaning to the instant messaging term 'ROTFL.' Logan started mentally thinking up excuses he could give Mrs. Knight for why there were so many broken things in the apartment. Kendall and James started laughing hysterically as well. They couldn't even look at Logan without finding themselves in stitches.

Kendall was the first one to regain his composure, albeit momentarily.

"Aw Logie, that was so nice of you!" Kendall commented before he resumed laughing uncontrollably at his best friend.

Logan gestured at the three of them. "See? And you guys wonder why I never talk to you about my personal life. _This_ is why I never talk to you about my personal life!" Logan exclaimed.

As shocking as it was, Carlos ceased rolling on the floor long enough to say, "I love you, man," to Logan.

Logan said nothing in response. He had a sneaking suspicion where Carlos was headed with this.

"What? You're not going to thank me?" Carlos asked in a mock hurt voice. Then he resumed rolling on the floor in hysterics. Logan was right after all.

Carlos' remark caused Kendall and James to laugh even harder. Who knew that was even _possible_?

Logan didn't have to put up with this, so he left apartment 2J. He knew it was a bad idea going to his friends for advice. What was he thinking?

XXXXX

Logan found himself pacing back and forth outside the door to Camille's apartment. He was trying to psych himself up. See, as it stood, he didn't have the courage to knock on her door. He got as far as her apartment door, before his supply of courage was exhausted.

"I love you. I love you. I love you…" Logan repeated out loud over and over again, each time a little louder and with a little more conviction.

He stopped pacing, and walked over to the door frame. Then, he proceeded to repeatedly bang his head on the door frame.

"Why can't I say that to her? Why can't I tell Camille I love her? It's three words, Logan. I. Love. You. You can do this!" he said, each sentence being accompanied by him pounding his head on the door frame.

Logan walked away from the door frame. He started bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet. He slapped himself in the face a couple of times. Then, he rolled his neck a couple of times counter-clockwise followed by a couple of times clockwise.

He curled his hand into a fist, and approached the door to Camille's apartment. Just as he was about to rap his knuckles on the door, the door opened. He found himself face-to-face with Camille.

"Before you say anything, just hear me out, okay?" Logan asked when he saw that Camille was ready to give him a piece of her mind.

Camille put her hands on her hips, blew a strand of hair that had fallen over her eyes, and replied, "Fine. Speak!"

Logan dismissed the fact that it sounded like something Gustavo would say to him down to the very tone in which Camille said it.

"I know you're super mad at me. I messed up big time, and I know that. This time, it will probably be more than a week that you won't talk to me. I wouldn't be surprised if it was more like a month. It's just that what you said surprised me. Quite frankly, it scared me. I mean the only female who has ever told me that they love me has been my mom, and she definitely didn't mean it the way that you did, because that would be gross, and just plain wrong, and creepy, definitely creepy. I just want you to know, no, I _need_ you to know that I love you too. You might just think that I'm saying that only because you said it to me first, but then you would be wrong because I think you are the most beautiful, talented, funny, awesome girl in the world. I have no doubt that you are going to do big things as an actress because I believe you are that good; I believe in _you_. Then there's the fact that you complete me. You balance me out. Whereas I'm cautious, pessimistic, and scared, you completely immerse yourself into everything you do, you're passionate, you know what you want and you go after it, and you're fearless. Now I know you may never forgive me, and I probably don't even deserve your forgiveness, but I just want you to know that I'm yours if you'll have me. Why? Because I love you, Camille," Logan said all in one breath.

He put his hands on his knees, and was hunched over as he tried to catch his breath after his rambling. He was literally panting. Camille had never heard someone talk so fast before in her life, yet somehow she caught every word of it.

What happened next completely caught _Camille_ off guard.

"If you don't believe me, I'll prove it to you," Logan said.

He placed one hand on each of Camille's cheeks. In one fluid motion, he leaned in and did the one thing Camille had been waiting three long months for—the one thing she had dreamt about every night since Logan first moved into the Palm Woods. Logan kissed Camille.

Camille had kissed Logan before, but now _he_ was kissing _her. _She had always hoped he was a good kisser. She didn't doubt that he was. Now she knew firsthand that she was right.

He kissed her with such passion that Camille was sure she was dreaming. She was so stunned by what was happening that she couldn't even bring herself to kiss him back. She relished every single moment of this.

His lips were so soft, and he smelled so good. As passionately as Logan was kissing Camille, he was also tender at the same time. Logan was being careful with her. Typical Logan.

Camille wished this kiss could last forever, but eventually Logan had to stop the kiss so his lungs could get some much needed oxygen. The corners of Camille's lips pulled downwards in a frown.

"So, do you believe me?" Logan asked, winded.

"Hmm…I don't know. I might need some more convincing…" Camille replied suggestively, biting her lip playfully.

**The End**


End file.
